


a furry friend

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: High School AU, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, build a bear workshop, jaith - Freeform, they make a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: james takes keith to build a bear workshop





	a furry friend

“Keep your eyes covered.” James instructed as he led Keith through the mall, holding his arm. Keith chuckled lightly. 

“You’re not going to kidnap me, are you?” Keith asked, a smile forming on his face as his hand is covering his eyes. He heard James snort beside him. 

“In a public place,” James questioned. “I would know better than to do that.” keith just shook his head. They continued to walk silently, Keith occasionally apologizing to anyone he brushes up against, blaming it on his boyfriend. 

James stopped him then made him turn around. “Okay, open your eyes.” Keith did and looked ahead of him. The store was a mix of yellow, blue, and red. There were little kids with parents inside of it and multiple stuffed animals. Keith was confused.

He looked up at the sign. “Build A Bear Workshop? Wait, why are we here?” Keith asked. 

James smiled at him, “We’re here because we’re going to make our son or daughter, to celebrate our 3 year anniversary.”

Keith rolled his eyes playfully then grabbed James’ hand and pulled him into the store. They started to look at the containers below them that had deflated stuffed animals. Keith was almost overwhelmed by the choices. 

“I’m tempted to choose the rainbow sloth.” Keith turned to him. James was wide eyed.

”Keep in mind that this is for both of us.” James replied, causing Keith to laugh. 

They continued to search until they found the perfect one. The enchanted unicorn. Keith held the deflated unicorn in his hand while an employee was helping them. She took their names then instructed James to step on the petal to add the fluff. 

“She just impelled our child.” Keith gasped. James snorted then took his foot off the petal after the unicorn was full. Of course, they added the scent of mint chocolate chip. They were given two hearts. Keith and James did the heart ritual in front of giggling children as they were laughing themselves. 

The employee inserted the two hearts. 

“Can we add a dinosaur roar?” Keith asked, looking at James hopefully. James couldn’t say no, so they added a dinosaur roar. 

Their unicorn was handed to them, and Keith cradled it in his arms.

”Let’s go wash her.” James suggested and pulled Keith to the fake tub where they scrubbed her down. James did water sound effects as well as scrubbing ones. Keith couldn’t believe he was in love with that dork. 

They headed over to the closet. 

“Jean shorts?” James asked, pointing to the item. 

Keith immediately shook his head, “No! Are you crazy? We are not letting our daughter have jorts.” 

They decided on a dress and sparkly shoes. 

“What should we name her?” Keith asked as they were making her birth certificate. James kept playing with the roar sound effect. 

“Dynamite.” James answered immediately. 

“No, what the fuck.” Keith shook his head. 

“Dino.” 

“No.” 

“Karen.”

”You’re terrible at names.” 

James was no help. Keith had to use his one and only braincell to come up with a name. 

“Lucy.” Keith finally said.

“Oh, that’s good. Yes. Lucy it is.” 

The birth certificate printed and Keith held it proudly in his hands. James, being the gentleman he is, paid for the unicorn and the clothes. 

“I’m proud of our creation. She’s so beautiful.” Keith looked up at James then back at Lucy. James quickly kissed his cheek. 

“Maybe we can make her a brother.” James suggested. Keith rolled his eyes and laughed.

”I kind of don’t want a room full of stuffed animals staring at me when I’m sleeping.” Keith replied, his eyebrows furrowing at the idea. 

“You’re right,” James agreed. “Maybe we can get a puppy instead.” 

Keith liked that idea better.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this quickly because WOW MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL ENDED 
> 
> i’m so tired, i forgot how tiring school is. anyway, i didn’t get notified that my schedule had changed so i went to my first period and i wasn’t even on the roster, so that meant that the class i was in isn’t my class.
> 
> my first period is now math and my spanish period is now 5th period. i have a different spanish teacher named catalán and he’s from  
spain fun right? i love their accents 
> 
> my history teacher? crackhead. love her. her husband is a descendant from alexander hamilton lol 
> 
> my eng teacher is strict with his rules, but not strict to where it stresses you out. a good strict that makes the classroom function properly and smoothly. 
> 
> i don’t like my 4th period class because it’s too crowded for me and it makes me feel suffocated


End file.
